The invention relates to a method and device for fixing a material used for balancing of a roll, in particular the balancing of a roll used in paper machines.
In the prior art, a method and device for balancing paper-machine cylinders and rolls are known, wherein a fluidized balancing material is placed on an inside face of a roll at a required balancing location. At the required balancing location, the material adheres to the face of the roll and hardens. The balancing material used in the prior art method and device is preferably polyurethane, silicone mix or epoxy resin.